Waking Dream
by LittleVala
Summary: Avery, Daniel and Vala's daughter, is kidnapped after just being married to John, Sam and Jack's son, by none other than Ba'al. Ba'al's got a trick up his sleeve called Adria. R
1. Waking Dream

Name: Waking Dream

Chapter One

A/N: Yes I posted this story before, but I stopped because of school. And during school I've been tweaking and what not and writing more. And I'm reposting it brand new. :] Feel free to review again. AP Comp it pretty boring so that's when I do most of my writing.

"You ready for this Jack?" Daniel, dressed in his best tuxedo and aged about 20 years, asked his best friend also older than the last time we saw him. They stood in a make shift dressing room for the men.

"Daniel, I don't think anyone could've prepared either of us for this. I mean I got the son I once lost and now I'm losing him to you!" Jack tugged at his tie as if it had been pulled too tight. Daniel just rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics.

"Well, I'm losing my only daughter to you. At least I can depend on Nathaniel to carry on my name. Still you stole it!" Daniel a midst the petty arguing made a break for the door, but was quickly followed by Jack. They both were needed out there before the wives got antsy and sent a search and rescue team for the two.

"If I remember correctly at dinner the other night she mentioned something about hyphening her name"

"Really?"

"Really. I'm more partial to Jackson-O'Neill, is just flows better." Jack smirked and continued on his way as Daniel slowed, seething slightly. Before he had time to react an arm linked through Daniel's and he instantly know it was Vala.

"It's time Daniel. She's waiting. I want the both of you to make me proud!" She kissed him on the cheek, and then disengaged their arms to hover over towards Sam outside. Daniel made a sharp right turn down the hall Vala had come from. At the end was a door marked, 'Bride's Dressing Room!' and below that. 'No Groom Allowed,' typical of his daughter. He hesitated before knocking. A Soft come in passed through the door. Jack had been right, no one could prepare him for this.

With a deep breath he opened the door to find his daughter looking at him, at herself, in the reflection of the mirror. His breath caught in his throat, she looked so much like her mother it was hard not to think that he was looking at Vala when they had gotten married many years ago. Her long black hair was curled and pinned back slightly with some of her mother's little hair clips, diamond ones. Her dress was a long pure white with beads embroidered all the way down the train, and starting at the top of her corset.

"Hi daddy." She spoke up breaking the silence. He could already see the tears welling up in her eyes. Those same pesky emotions caught up to him as well. He couldn't really speak she looked so beautiful in her white ball gown.

"Hey baby girl." Wrong choice of words. He watched as she tried to hold back the tears that fought so hard against the same will power her mother had, but her will power was no match for the tears today. Daniel quickly brought her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay. You're fine." He cooed into her ear. "Everything's okay." He rubbed his hand over her back comfortingly.

"I'm scared, Daddy." She choked out between gasps for air. Daniel pulled out of the hug and held her at arms length.

"I was so scared when I married your mother. All I could think about was our future. How long would we be married? How many children would we have? What about grand children? I better be getting' grand children." Of course that made them both laugh. And it made Daniel's day the best that it could ever be. He brushed away her stray tears with his thumb.

"Thank God for water proof make up. And Thank you daddy, you always know what to say." She smiled at him and he took her arm in his and walked her out to the big double doors leading to the outside ceremony. He opened the doors and the wedding march started to play. Daniel watched Jack's son carefully, he could tell by the way he was looking at his daughter that he'd take care of her that big, goofy, in love grin.

Daniel pulled back his daughter's veil and handed her off to her husband to be. He caught a glimpse of more tears welling up in her eyes as he made his way to sit next to Vala.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two young ones, in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." Jack and Daniel exchanged looks.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows. Please read them now. Johnathan you go first." The minister directed.

"Ahem. Avery, we've grown up together, I'm pretty sure when we were toddlers, not even able to walk, we used to bath together." This got a chuckle from the guests. "But I've feel in my heart that we were made for each other. The way you just fit into the crook of my arms when we sleep, and how even when I've made you extremely mad you always find a way to forgive me. My dear Avery bird I Love You." He finishes his vows and gave a soft smile to her.

"Avery…." The minister urged.

"Oh! Haha, right! Johnathan, you pretty much wrote what I did. But I know that you are my soul mate. Most people scoff at those words. But I know not because of the things you just said, but because when I rest my head on your chest, and listen to your heartbeat it's the same beat that is also with in my chest. As you said, we were made for each other. With all my heart I Love You Johnathan Jacob O'Neill." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and John wiped it away with the same gentleness her father had earlier.

"With the wedding bands in place I am proud to pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. O'Neill. You may kiss the bride." And with his father's flare he grabbed Avery and dipped her into their first kiss as a married couple. And of course their friends hooted and hollered…because Jack lead them to do so.


	2. Honeymoon's Over

A/N: Chapter Two. See I told you I'd update. I'll probably even be writing these stories at school when it starts next week. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are interested. Enjoy and Review. Thanks kids :]

Her drunken giggles filled the newlywed suite of the luxurious hotel. There was no fighting a losing battle. It was lucky for the two newlyweds that John decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs or else no one would have made it to the room alive. Both John and Avery were completely smashed, but enjoying marriage. John dropped Avery onto the bed and feel next to her. Both had waited till marriage before having sex, so this was still pretty new to them. But they wanted it, their bodies wanted it, and they were married. It was the perfect time to get lost in each other.

"Are you sure?" John asked making sure she was as ready as he was.

"I am. And you know what the best thing is!?"

"No, what?"

"We don't have to use condoms!" Her comment didn't have the affect she desired. "What?" Both seemed to have sobered quickly as the situation turned serious

"Do you really want kids this soon?" John tried to look everywhere but at Avery. It's not that he didn't want children it was just that it seemed too soon to even think about that.

"Well no I guess not, but it really doesn't matter to me. I guess I'd rather have them sooner than later. I mean look at our parents it was almost too late for them!" Maybe she was slightly worried that if they didn't start a family right off the bat they'd never have one. Being like her parents scared her.

"I can live with a kid, it just seems too early."

"Well who says it'll happen on the first try, we can just practice, right?" She smirked and started for his belt.

"I knew I married you for a reason." And with a devilish smirk of his own he began to ravage her body in kisses as she stripped the both of them bare, hands roaming freely over her.

**Insert Guilty Pleasure Here –**

John laid dreamily looking t the ceiling, he'd woken up hours ago of course he was just mentally able to wake up at six or before everyday because of the military. Avery however didn't have this problem, and she usually slept till eight or nine. He would've gotten out of bed a long time ago but he was enjoying watching the love of his life sleep in his arms, her long black hair laying in every direction across his chest. There were the moments her lived for, but the moment faded into another as Avery started to wake. She stretched and yawned just like a cat would.

"Good morning sleepy head." He greeted her with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning…husband." A bright smile stretched across her face. They were finally married. She was finally Mrs. Jonathan O'Neill.

"Are you hungry?" John knew her too well.

"Famished."

"Well let's see what we can order." Jon picked up the phone and ordered a whole breakfast feast that could serve an army instead of just two people but that was all right with her. Avery crawled out of the bed and slipped into her short shorts and white sports bra. She didn't care what she looked like and if she had it her way neither of them would be in clothing for very long during this honeymoon. But for now as long as she was comfortable that's all that mattered. It was now that she realized that her vision was not clear, in fact it was horribly blurry. She didn't remember taking out her contacts last night, or maybe they had just popped out during last night's festivities. Avery quickly found her black-rimmed glasses and slipped them on, the ones where to John she was the sexy librarian.

While she was busying herself John must have slipped into the shower. Maybe she'd join him, but that thought was killed as a knock came at the door followed by "room service" in a funny accent that didn't quite fight the islands that they were on. Avery thought it odd that they had made their breakfast so fast as well, but she was starving. Avery opened the door to let the man in.

"Hi!" He looked a little old to be a room service attendant.

"Hello. Let's see I have for you scrambled eggs, hash browns, fruit platter, sausage, bacon, and a present from your beloved sister." The man smirked and tore off his disguise. John had been listening from the bathroom, and as far as he knew Avery didn't have a sister. He threw down his towel and raced out to find Avery unconscious in some man's arms.

"I wouldn't take a step closer, or else she dies." The man smirked evilly and touched his left wristband. A sheen of white light encompassed the two and as it disappeared so did they. John lunged for them but was too late, and he only grasped air. Panicking he grabbed his cell and dialed his parents. This was their jurisdiction.

The Terrible Two –

Avery awoke to find herself on some sort of ship, and behind bars. If only she had paid more attention to Uncle…. err father Jack's lectures in safety and escaping she'd know what the hell to do. She had her mother to thank for her short attention span. As she regained her sense, unluckily she didn't have her glasses meaning she couldn't see a goddamn thing, she heard someone talking outside the big gold doors. If her guessing was correct they were talking about her. Usually when someone talks about a prisoner, and you're the one in a cage it meant they were talking about you.

The large doors slid open, and the same man that had kidnapped her walked in his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

"You look so much like your mother and sister. It's nice to know that Qetesh's good looks do run in the family." He walked straight up to the bards and peered down at her. At the mention of her mother's Goa'uld name she knew who this man was.

"Ba'al. I was so hoping to never have to run into you." She groaned out, and rose to her feet shakily. This was probably what it felt like to wake up from being slipped a roofie. "And I don't have a sister. That's the second time you've mentioned me having one." Avery rubbed the back of her neck cautiously.

"Oh but my dear you do. You see your mother a couple years before you came along had the orici, a powerful woman who had accelerated growth and practically all the knowledge of the Orii. But your father and his friends, with help from Morgan le Fay kept her in the astral realm. But now she's escaped and has come to me for help. You see Morgan has somehow kept Adria from creating herself a new body." He stopped and looked at Avery to see if she was getting all this.

"They never told me Adria was my sister."

"Half-sister, I suppose. But Morgan Le Faye and Adria were last seen battling each other. Adria has escaped and asked me to help her."

"Help her do what?" Avery was growing uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Help her get a body to sustain her. You see right now she's like a big ball of light, but Morgan somehow restricted her from creating her own body, so she has to steal one and posses it if you will."

"Why me?" Avery interjected.

"Well you see we've tried other's but they burn up…literally. They're core temperature rises and over heats them, killing them from the inside out. We figured it was because Adria was too powerful, now we realize it's because we were missing compatibility. You're her blood relative. You're mother links the two of you together." His smirk grew ever wider; he was enjoying the emotions that were playing across Avery's face.  
"And now I'll let you two long lost sisters get acquainted. Play nice you two. Call if you need me Adria." With a flourish and slightly practiced evil laugh he left Avery alone. Or at least what she thought was alone.


	3. Stories Twisted

A/N: And this is where it begins to become all new! I did change the ending in the last one. :] I really only took out the Qetesh but…sorry for anyone who liked that. It was easier to just do Adria. :] And this one is short, but it's just a set up.

"John slow down and start over from the beginning again." Daniel tried to calm his son-in-law, which was not an easy feat. Daniel himself would be panicking as well if he had the full story. Mostly all he'd gotten was wedding night, some man, light, Avery gone. The younger man took a couple of deep breaths.

"He took her. He used the beaming device. I was in the shower and he kept talking about her sister, but Avery doesn't have a sister." And this is what had confused John the most. Or was it is families faces that confused him more? "What did you guys not tell us?!"

"John, she does have a sister, a half sister by her mother. It was so long ago, a couple of years before Avery and you, and the rest of the kids were born." Daniel looked to Vala who picked up where he left off.

"I had saved the Tau'ri from immanent death, but I got shipped off to the Orii galaxy. I wed the man that found me there because I became pregnant with an orii child…and I did not have sex. I named her Adria and she was bent on dominating the universe, and spreading orii religion. In the end Morgan Le Fay, the Morgan Le Fay, interfered and has kept Adria at bay all these years. So yes, she does have a sister." Vala looked to Daniel, who looked to Jack and Sam.

"So Adria all these years was actually Avery's sister!? That bedtime story was actually true!?"

"Yes…but I'm more worried about what she had to do with Avery being kidnapped. What did the man look like?" Sam jumped in, the mystery man playing with her curiosity.

"He was tall, black hair, he had an accent kind like an Australian…kind of like Vala's. And he had this ass holeish smirk on his face the whole time."

"Son of a bitch!"

"What! What? Tell me!"

"Oh Daniel." Vala hugged Daniel tightly as the realization of the situation set in.

"Son, this man is a Goa'uld, it's Ba'al." Jack placed a seemingly calm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Oh shi……"


	4. Two Sisters As One

A/N: Okay so this one isn't very long either. But they always look longer on paper, and then you type them, and poof they magically shrink!

"If you don't behave today darling sister I will kill another innocent." Adria warned, it seemed, herself in the mirror. But a silent conversation was going on in her mind. Although Adria was suppose to have suppressed Avery into submission, Avery was very resilient, and could annoy Adria to no end, and sometimes if Avery became angry enough at whatever Adria had done she could gain control over their, now, shared body.

"If killing you didn't kill me as well you'd be so dead!" Avery lashed out, but only Adria could hear the vicious attack.

"And how would you do that?" Adria spoke aloud. She usually conversed with Avery in her mind as well, but in privacy it was easier to carry the conversation out loud. Her servants however had found this to be intriguing, but never told her that they knew, in fear that they'd be killed on the spot.

"Spur of the moment anger, all of my energy to snap your neck!" Avery's voice rose in pitch, making Adria wince and hold her head.

"You would never, you love Johnathan too much to do that to him"

"They already think I'm dead."

"Then why are you still holding on?" Adria slammed down her hairbrush and glared at the mirror.

"Because they'll still look for a body! Come on haven't you seen any TV shows? No one's actually dead until you find the body!"

"yes, well your body Is in use at this time. They can't have it" Adria smirked and grabbed her long gold cap.

"Are we going to see you lover, or should I say controller?"

"He is neither, not shut up! You're giving me a head ache."

"Maybe that'll just kill you."

"Shut it!" Adria hissed.

"Hey kiddo!" Jack set his tray full of desserts onto the table across from his son. John on the other hand was less thrilled.

"Hey…."

"We'll find her, don't worry. We always find each other. Do you know how many times I lost your mother, or she lost me? Trust me you're handling it better than either of us ever did. We'll find her…" He tried to reassure him. "Now why is today worse than yesterday?"

"It's our one month wedding/kidnapping anniversary." John shoved his fork into the chocolate pie and shoved his tray away. "And I know today she will be M.I.A and they'll stop looking for her!"

"NO! No they won't. I won't let them, she's my daughter-in-law now, hell I'd even just call her my daughter and now way will we stop searching for her." That shut the both of them up. After a couple minutes of silence Jack spoke again. "We can't stop searching. Too many people would fall apart if she never came back. She's the glue to your team, just like her mother was. It's why everyone's been so doom and gloom lately."

"Thanks day."

"You're welcome. Now eat your pie!"


	5. A Baby For Three

"What have you done to me? Did you poison me?" Adria accused her sister as she clutched at her stomach. For the past two hours she'd been throwing up everything she'd eaten in the past two months.

"And tell me again how and why I would do that. Please! Enlighten me!" Her sarcasm was followed by a short chuckle.

"I haven't been able to eat anything with out regurgitating it. What did you do?" Adria was pissed. Avery didn't say a word. The silence drove Adria insane; she grabbed a vase and chucked it at the door right as Ba'al entered.

"Is there something my queen?"

"Just frustrated, do not fret I have killed the Jaffa that has ruined one of my gowns." Ba'al could never see through Adria's lies.

"I thought I heard you screaming at someone. Carry on, and do not forget the feast tonight, or else." Ba'al smirked and left the room.

"Or else what?" Avery was curious, was there a part of Adria and Ba'al's deal she'd never been let in on.

"Or else I get booted out of your body, and Qetesh gets to inhabit you."

"Really? I don't think she'd like that."

"True, are you not telling me something?"

"Well I remember my mother being pregnant with my little brother and this is a sure sign that we're pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant." Avery started counting and recounting. "John will be so happy! Please eave my body I have to go home!"

"Not a chance. I have to make Ba'al think it's his."

"What!? Oh hell no!"

"Oh yes. Tonight after the feast!"

"Three months and counting, Daniel." Vala snuggled closer to her husband. He let out a long sigh, and held her tight.

"I know, I know! They've searched everywhere already. Every, well, almost every plant in the database." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Well what id they aren't on a planet but on a ship that's constantly moving, like Apophis once has when he took Ska'ara"

"That's not very helpful Vala."

"I know, but I'm just worried about her. I mean she can't be dead he obviously needed her for something, and Adria too!"

"She's probably fine. As we speak Adria's probably being tortured by Ava. Lord knows the girl can torture."

"None of my gowns are fitting right, and I can't wear any of my leather!" Adria was throwing another one of her royal fits. They had successfully, rephrase that, Adria, had successfully convinced Ba'al the child was his, and completely grossed out Avery for the rest of her life. Ba'al was not the best at sex...at all, all speculation and no fact. Hell two virgins were better than him.

"That's what happens when you refuse to leave a pregnant woman's body…"

"It just feels weird having this thing growing inside me."

"You mean us!" Avery growled. "And I quite enjoy the feeling of creating life." Just to annoy Adria, Avery ran though all the things that were and will be happening to their shared body.

"Stop! I do not need to know this."

"Well sure you do if you want the baby to be healthy."

"Why? Is it sick…" A flash of worry ran across Adria's face.

"Oh no! Don't ever let that look cross MY face again! That's my baby NOT yours! Never ever again do you understand me?"


	6. Losing Grip

"Teal'c, my brother, we have news of Ba'al's mother ship. My insider among his top ranks has informed me that they will be landing on Ulycia at the end of the week. He'll be there for four days, and he confirms that Avery is alive."

"That is good. Is there any more you can tell me?" Teal'c greeted his brother in arms.

"I do, but please let us adjourn to a more private place." Teal'c nodded and led Cor'dal to the briefing room where the family awaited the news.

"Let's begin. Please Cor'dal tell us what you know."

"I have told Teal'c that Avery is alive, but I have some unfortunate news. Adria has taken over Avery's body."

"So you're saying it's Avery on the outside, but all Adria on the inside?" Jack asked, just to clarify.

"Yes. I am very sorry. I have more news. It appears the Avery may still be in Adria's conscious mind. My contact told me that when Adria is alone in her room she is found arguing with herself." He paused to let the new information sink in. Everyone sat silently pondering.

"Is that everything?"

"No. I have one more thing to tell." All ears were his. "Adria is pregnant, but everyone knows it is not Ba'al's, except Ba'al. He is almost drunk in her presence," Cor'dal turned to look at John, "It is Avery's child that grows with in their shared body." John gaped at this new information, one small piece of information that shook the foundation of his sanity. "We were married 5 months ago, that was the only time when…. I'm gonna be a dad!?"

"Only if we find her darling, before the baby is born." Before another word would be spoken the alarms and claxons sounded, alerting the base to an unauthorized off world activation.

"Avery?" John breathed out against the glass overlooking the stargate. In a flash her was down the stairs, in the control room and down the second flight of stairs, racing towards Adria. Before he could reach her she flipped her hand out to show a Goa'uld looking hand device. John flew back and hit the concrete wall dropping to the floor unconscious. All guns were trained on Adria, waiting for the signal to open fire. The rest of the old and new sg-1 filtered in to the gate room.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jack shouted as Sam rushed to her son.

"Adria…" Vala called out shakily, Adria's keen ears picked out her mother's voice easily.

"Mother! Oh I'm so happy to see you! We have mush to discuss! But first I must warn you all of Ba'al… he's planning an attack…"

Just as Adria and Avery had stepped through the gate Avery had started pitching a fit. It had taken almost all of Adria's control to keep Avery at bay, when they saw Johnathan.

"Stop it! You hurt him! You said you would never hurt him! I'll kill you! Rip you to shreds! You'll never see the light of day again! Don't you ever touch him again! Do you hear me!?" Avery screamed at Adria. This was worse than any migraine; Adria would never be able to sleep this off. Avery quieted by the time her mother spoke. Now filled with the emotion of anger mixed with longing to be loved it was hard for Adria to keep a straight voice. Adria moved towards her mother, Avery still groaning and complaining.

"STOP!" Adria was caught off guard and became completely frozen in place. Avery had somehow gained control again. "Please, just leave. You've hurt everyone just by showing up here. You're killing them all inside." Avery let out as she lost control and slipped into black. Meanwhile everyone was staring wildly at Adria's awkward frozen stance.

"Adria…." Vala called again. Adria shook her head and looked straight at her mother.

"Please, hear me, Ba'al had found out that the child that grows with in me is not his, and he is furious!" Adria paused but Avery didn't even make a peep. Adria was finally alone, and she didn't like it one bit. It even worried her some. "We don't have much time."

This had shook John's world. It was Avery, but it was Adria that spoke. And for the past two weeks he had watched his child grow under her influence. Luckily they had her locked up or else he may have said some things he would've regretted later. But it just pissed him off to think that someone would be so cruel, and now the IOA seemed to want to stick their noses in his business, their business.

"Alright airmen tell me what you've found that our guest does." Landry settled into his seat staring the nervous airman down.

"Sir, you told us to listen when we leave her alone, well she's not exactly talking to herself, she's pleading. If Avery was ever there we fear she's not any longer. I'm sorry, Sir." He backed away from the table slowly.

"Thank you, airman, dismissed."

John had been listening at the door outside the briefing room. This news was not what he had wanted to hear…but it was exactly what the IOA had wanted to hear. He knew Landry would fight for Avery, but it only prolonged the inevitable. The IOA had already decided that after the baby was born Adria was to be killed once and for all. That was if it was for sure Avery was completely gone. Nothing of the host remains. He couldn't let that happen.

"What did you do to her!? Where did she go? Bring her back!" John snarled as he came face to face with his dead wife, but bars kept him from attempting to strangle her. Avery's face as well kept him from doing the same, but his rage saw red.

"I don't know!" Adria cried out obviously distraught. "She was fine before I walked through the stargate but after she stopped me she faded away. I can't hear her any more! Not even her thoughts." She looked ragged like she'd been trying everything.

"What do you mean faded away? She was the reason you stopped in the gate room?"

"Well she is, no was, in my conscious mind but I think she exerted herself when she stopped me, the last thing she said to me was that I'd hurt you all just by being here, and that I was killing everyone on the inside. She was practically begging me to leave, but it was so quiet I didn't even notice that when she told me those things she was only whispering." Adria paced back an forth in her cell.

"Why do you care so much Adria?" John asked her sincerely. He wanted to know this wasn't the Adria he'd heard stories of.

"I don't know. I just do, we've been together this way for six months. I guess a person just grows on you. I'd do anything to get her back." Adria stared John in the eyes. He knew she was telling the truth.

"Would you leave her body?" Adria hesitated.

"I don't know how. Only Ba'al does…"


End file.
